Too Much to Ask
by vickyng
Summary: Songfic- Muchas veces es mejor terminar una relación por el propio bien...HoroxRen


bueno, hola! este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, es songfic HoroxRen, ya que es mi pareja favorita, la canción es "Too much to ask" de Avril Lavigne, no es que sea fanática de ella, pero hace un tiempo me surgió la idea, asi que ahora decidí hacerla, y aquí esta. Como es obvio, ni Shaman king ni la canción son mías...

**Too Much To Ask**

_Its the first time I ever felt this lonely_

_I wish someone could cure this pain_

_Its funny when you think its gonna work out_

_Til you chose weed over me, you_'_re so lame_

La lluvia cae en torno mío, mientras veo la gente pasar, cada una sumergida en sus propios asuntos, ninguna se fija en el muchacho sentado en la acera húmeda, con la espalda en la pared, mirando un celular fijamente. Por qué no me llamas? Supongo que yo elegí esto, lo hice al escoger amarte a tí, a pesar de lo que tu me dijieras, de lo que no me dijiste...

_I thought you were cool until the point_

_But up until the point you didnt call me _

_When you said you would _

_I finally figured out youre all the same_

_Always coming up with some kind of story_

Siempre ignorándome hasta que se te de la gana, no crees que es suficiente ya?. Siempre tienes una excusa para todo, y yo, a pesar de que se que es mentira, finjo que te creo, sólo para seguir un tiempo más a tu lado, porque soy tu juguete, tu diversión en el tiempo libre que tienes; porque soy el amor que te hace débil, y que por lo mismo tratas de convencerte de que no sientes tal cosa por mi, siendo tan frío, tan supuestamente indiferente, jurando que tu mentira es la verdad.

_Everytime I try to make you smile_

_You're always feeling sorry for yourself_

_Everytime I try to make you laugh_

_You can't_

_Youre too tough_

_You think you're loveless_

Y finalmente nunca me llamaste, mientras yo sigo aquí, bajo la lluvia, solo. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, me pareciste tan misterioso: Ejerciste una atracción inmediata en mí, al instante quedé a la merced de tu mirada aparentemente inocente -Sólo en apariencia-, convirtiéndome gustosamente en tu marioneta, Siempre te molestaba y trataba de hacerte reír: te ves tan bien cuando lo haces.

_Is That too much that I_'_m asking for_

Lo que realmente me hace mal de ti es que me has llenado de ilusión, hasta el punto de creer que tengo algunos derechos sobre ti, creer que me tienes que dar, tal como yo te doy todo mi ser; y esa ilusión la rompes con sólo una mirada gélida, esas miradas que cada vez diriges con más frecuencia a mí.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que te estube esperando bajo la lluvia...

_I thought you'd come around when I ignored you_

_So I thought you'd have the decency to change_

Dos semanas eternas, en las cuales me he obligado a no llamarte. Tanto me cuesta estar sin ti? No, no puede ser, no puedo depender tanto de ti!. Algunos de la pensión me han visto triste, y me tratan de sacar información sobre que me pasa, pero nada les digo...si supieran que mi razón es no hablar contigo, porque claro, en estos catorce días no se te debe ni haber cruzado por la mente levantar ese maldito teléfono y siempre.

_But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning_

_'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again_

"Horo-Horo?"

"Uh? Qué pasa, Yoh?"

"Tienes teléfono."

Mi corazón se acelara, acaso eres tu? Pero no, Horo! Debes ser firme, no vas a volver a caer ante él¡mándalo al demonio!...o aunque sea, haz como si no te importara.

"Sí?"

"Soy yo."

"Uh, hola."

"Hey, perdón por no llegar el otro día es que tuve un contratiempo..."

Como siempre, tienes una excusa.

"Sí, no te preocupes."

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself_

_You can't see the world through a mirror_

_It wont be too late when the smoke clears_

_'Cause I..._

"Ren."

"Sí?"

"Yo...quiero que esto se acabe."

"Qué...qué dices?"

"No puedo seguir con esto, ya me cansé de tus mentiras y de estar esperando a que te atrevas a sentir algo por mí, porque de tanto esperar es mi corazón el que sufre, y mis sentimientos los que me van a herir."

"Ren?"

"Ren..." -lanzo un suspiro- "si no vas a decir nada...supongo que adiós."

_I am still here_

Cuelgo el teléfono rápidamente, temiendo a arrepentirme de lo que acabo de hacer. En qué estaba pensando cuando empecé esta relación con el "Señor-No-Me-Importa-Nada"? Desde el principio supe que sufriría, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

_But everytime I try to make you smile_

_You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself_

_Everytime I try to make you laugh_

_You stand like a stone_

_Alone in your zone_

_Is it too much that I'm asking for_

Me apoyo en la pared, y me dejo caer al piso. Porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar por mis ojos, y no evito que lo hagan, supongo que ya se acabó...algo que fue más mío que nuestro, en lo cual yo me di ciegamente, y ponía todo lo que podía para que funcionara: pero también era necesario que la otra parte de esta relación se esforzara para que pudieramos continuar. En mi mente, pasan todas las veces que estubimos juntos, todos los momentos que te besé, las noches que fuiste mío...

_Can't find where I am_

_Lying here_

_Alone I fear_

_Afraid of the dark_

_No one to claim_

_Alone again_

Los días pasan lentos, ahora ya todos se enteraron de qué pasó, y tengo que aguantar toda su lástima y frases de apoyo, que de nada me sirven: sin ti estoy más solo que nunca. Me han dicho que valla un tiempo a ver a Pillika, que eso me hará bien. Creo que sería una buena idea...

Me siento ajeno a la alegría de los otros, y no puedo sentir envidia al ver a tantas parejas que son felices, que llevan una relación sana, tan diferentes a como fuimos nosotros dos, que nunca logramos llevar una relación plena, mas yo, en un principio, fui feliz; porque te amo, chino orgulloso, a pesar de que me duela en lo más profundo de mi, a pesar de que con esa simple frase lance toda me dignidad al infierno.

Tal vez necesito ver a mi hermana, tal vez asi logre dejar de pensar en ti aunque sea un minuto.

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself_

_You can't see the world through a mirror_

_It wont be too late when the smoke clears_

_'Cause I, I am still here_

Me gustaría arrancar este sentimiento tan amargo de mi corazón, antes de irme de la casa de Yoh, éste me contó que estas muy mal, que no me querías perder, que te has dado cuenta que me amas. Porqué no me lo dices? Así, tal vez en un tiempo, podríamos reintentarlo, supongo que la respuesta es tu orgullo dañado. Como muchas veces pasaba, el orgullo de los Tao te impide decir lo que sientes. Pero si algún día decides atreverte a quererme y atravesar esta densa bruma que nos separa, yo aquí estaré, porque creo que nunca podré dejar de amarte. Y aunque ahora me valla alejando en este tren de ti, no puedo evitar recordar todas las veces que logré hacerte sonreír. Eso era todo lo que quería, Ren, que tu me dieras tus sonrisas, que te atevieras a amarme. Ahora, todos esos sueños debo dejarlos en el ayer, porque nada asegura que haya otra vez, tal vez el destino quiso que esto fuera sólo una vez.

_Everytime I try to make you smile_

_You're always feeling sorry for yourself_

_Everytime I try to make you laugh_

_You can't_

_You're too tough_

_You think you're loveless_

_It was too much that I'm asking for _


End file.
